Das Zeitalter der Legenden, Buch 5
Das Zeitalter der Legenden W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '''''Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. Maskenball: center|550px Prolog: D'ie Toa würgte den Wein herunter und begann den Brief zu lesen; '''''Sehr geehrter Mentor, unser einst weiß wer ihr seit und wo ihr zu finden seit! Wir waren auch die jenigen die eure Leute, wie nanntet ihr sie auch noch gleich......., ach ja eure Söhne auf dem Gewissen haben. Es war uns eine Leichtigkeit sie zu finden, sie zu stellen und sie zu ermorden. Dieser Brief ist die erste und gleichzeitig letzte Wahrnung, solltet ihr oder die übrigen eures gleichen weiterhin eurem Handwerk nach gehen, werden sie dem Schicksal der gefallenen Sechs unweigerlich folgen. Nur zu euer Information, unser einst stammt nicht aus diesen Landen. Solltet ihr versuchen uns zu finden, so versucht es gar nicht erst. Denn wir würden euch finden und gnade euch Gott, wenn ihr nur einen Schrittgegen uns tut , werdet ihr froh sein wenn unsere Klingen euch nicht zulange leiden lassen. Wir werden euch beobachten, jeden Schritt den ihr und eures gleichen auf der Straße tut, die Nächte dieser Stadt und die Schatten der Häuser sind nicht mehr eurer Jadgrevier. Ihr seit nicht mehr die Jäger, ihr seit jetzt die Gejagten. Der Schatten und die Dunkelheit B'etroffen strich sich die Toa über das Gesicht, sie kämpfte gegen ihre Gefühle an. Sie hielt die Tränen zurück und verbarg ihre Trauer. Diese Fremden schienen es mehr als Ernst zu meinen, zum ersten mal nach langer Zeit fühlte sich die Toa wieder machtlos. Ihr Vorhaben war so kurz for dem Ziel und sie wäre wieder aus dem Joch der hohen Herrn befreit gewesen. Doch misteriöse Fremde aus einem anderen Land hatten ihr einen Faustschlag in den Magen versetzt der es insich hatte. Diese Fremden hatten sechs ihrer Freunde auf dem Gewissen und ihr Vorhaben zunichte gemacht. Nun hatte die Toa wieder Angst, sie würde jede Nacht Alpträume durchleben und die Hoffnung jemals wieder frei Handeln zu können waren unwiederruflich zur nichte gemacht worden. Sie leerte die Tonflasche Wein in einem Zug und warf sie gegen die Wand, die Tränen gewannen und liefen über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Herz war zerrisen, sie hasste die Fremden und durfte sie nicht hassen. Wussten diese überhaupt warum die sechs Toa auf der Jagd waren, wussten die Fremden nicht wer hier wirklich der Feind war? '''''Der Toa trieb es weitere Tränen in die Augen als ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, dass diese Fremden vieleicht getäuscht wurden und desshalb sie als den Feind erachteten. Nachwort: I'nsidi stand mitten im Raum und starrte an die Decke. Sie war in Gedanken versunken. Etwas gab ihr Rätsel auf, es waren diese Assassinen. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht, aber was? Es hatte mit dem Dokument zu tun, was sie einem der Assassinen abgenommen hatten. Die Namen der Zielpersonen welche die Assassinen hätten töten sollen. Die Arnorie nahm sich das Stück Papier noch einmal vor. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie musste husten. Der Mentor hatte einen bis ins Detail ausgearbeiteten Plan gehabt, musste Insidi zugeben wäre dieser aufgegangen hätten sich eine ganze Reihe einflussreicher hoher Herrn sich....! '"Nein," fuhr es aus der Arnorie herraus, "was haben wir getan!" Kapitel 1: Die Stadt im Meer center|250px Die Stadt im Meer Kapitel 2: Maskenball center|250px Maskenball Kapitel 3: Zwischen den Fronten center|250px Zwischen den Fronten Epilog: D'er Staub und Dreck hatte sich gelegt von einem der Stadtteile waren fünf Häuser in den Fluten gebrochen und blockierten das Kanalnetz. Ansonsten war nichts weiter geschehen. Die Neun und die beiden Lanzenlords gingen langsam wieder zum Zelt zurück in dem Kimmy lag und schlief. Ein breiter Verband war um ihren Bauch gewickelt und die Kratzer im Gesicht die während der Rauferei endstanden waren ebenfalls mit Salben versorgt. Nach und nach kam jeder der Neun dran und erst zuletzt Stronius und Atakus. Jeder war gut drauf ausser der Bischof und seine Mönche, sie räumten den Doom wieder auf. Die Rauferei hatte so einige Bänke des Gotteshauses gekostet und darüber waren die Doomherren nicht besonders erfreut. Zwei Steinbuckelkrieger schliefen den leblosen Körper des Assassinen hinter sich her. Unsanft warfen sie den Körper auf den Haufen Holz der einst mal Kirchenbänke war und zündeten diesen an. Kimmy kam langsam wieder zu kräften und sah sich um. Einer der Leibärtzte reichte ihr einen langen Mantel, "ihr könnt doch nicht ganz ohne Kleider aus dem Zelt gehen!" Die Glatorianerin schlüpfte in den Manntel und in ihr Schuhwerk. Es wankelmütig ging sie aus dem Zelt. D'''rei Tage später, der adlige Toa in dunkelblauer Robe stand endgeistert und genervt for Kimmy. "Ok," grummelte der Toa sauer, "ich gebe eurer Bitte nach!" Er zog die Feder aus dem Tintenfass und unterzeichnette die Freilassungspapiere. Die Glatorianerin weinte vor freude. "Ihr wart schon viel zu lange unter meiner Knute!" gab der Adelige zu, "nun sollt ihr endlich frei sein, es ist euer gut verdientes Recht!" Kimmy sah noch einmal zurück auf die Stadt und kletterte dann in das Boot. Nevermor zurrte die Segel und das kleine Boot glitt mit dem Wind davon. Stronius stand auf der Brücke seines Schildkrötenschiffes und musterte den Hafen, diese Stadt im Meer war ihm immer schon merkwürdig vorgekommen, jetzt nach den letzten drei Tagen erst recht. Die Trommelschläge aus dem Ruderdeck hallten auf die Brücke, für Stronius war dies wie Musik. Eine unscheinbare Melodi deren Text kurz und bündig war, ab Richtung Heimat. Die schwarzen Schildkrötenschiffe wurden immer kleiner und verschwanden am Horizont. Für die Lanzenlords hieß es aber noch lange nicht Waffenruhe und Teetrinken, sie wurden wieder wo anders gebraucht ein urlater Konflikt drohte wieder zu aktueller Politik zu werden. ''Nachwort: N'evermor und Jadeger standen im Wohnzimmer des Hauses und blickten aus dem Fenster auf das Meer hinaus. Ihre Augen waren osrwerts gerichtet und die Züge ihrer Gesichter waren ernst. "War dies das einzige Treffen mit diesen Lanzenlords?" fragte Nevermor etwas nachdenklich. "Ich befürchte nicht," erwiederte Jadeger, "und ich denke das wir bei dem nächsten Treffen uns doch mehr anstrengen müssen, denn mein Gefühl sagt mir nichts gutes." "Ist auf eure Gefühl verlass?" wollte Yindri wissen während sie die Tassen und die Teekanne auf den Tisch stellte. "Im großen und ganzen ja," lachte der Toa und setzte sich an den Tisch zu den anderen. Hauptrollen: '''''Toa: Bild:Kimm.PNG|Die Jägerin Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Bild:Yindri_Lzd.JPG|Die Wiedergeborene Bild:Nevermor_Zld.JPG|Der Wiedergeborene Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Befreundete Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler: Bild:D_Skrall_Lanzenführer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|Lanzenführer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Schwertkämpfer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|2 Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Bogenschütze_aus_dem_Z.d.L..JPG|2 Bogenschütze der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Pikinier_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|4 Pikinier der Steinbuckel Die Ruinen Geister: Bild:Zesk_Ältester.JPG|Zesk Ältester Bild:Zesk.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Heiler Bild:Zeskbomber.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Bild:Vorox_weibchen.JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Fehe (Weibchen) Bild:Vorox_Männchen_(Rüde).JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Rüde (Männchen) Bild:Fehe_mit_Bogen.JPG|Ruinengeist Fehe mit Bogen Bild:Clankrieger mit Hellebarde.JPG|Ruinengeist Wächter Die Reit und Nutztiere: center|250px D'ie gezähmten Großkatzen aus den Gebirgen der Verlorenen Inseln erreichen die Größe eine Pferdes. Anders als herkömmliche Katzenarten, sind die Dessert Cats keine Raubtiere. Sie sind harmlose Pflanzenfresser die zwar noch das Aussehen von großen Raubkatzen haben, aber keine mehr in diesem Sinne sind. '''''Die Dessert Cats werden von den Kulturen der Verlorenen Inseln, sowohl auch von der Truppe des Namenlosen, als Reittiere vewendet. Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler: Bild:Fz_Stronius.JPG|Lanzenlord Stronius Bild:Fz_Atakus.JPG|Lanzenlord Atakus Bild:D_Skrall_Lanzenführer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|Lanzenführer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Schwertkämpfer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|2 Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Bogenschütze_aus_dem_Z.d.L..JPG|2 Bogenschütze der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Pikinier_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|4 Pikinier der Steinbuckel Rüstung der Steinbuckler D'ie elitären Skrall oder Steinbuckler sind enorm starke Wesen, weshalb sie auch zu den best gerüsteten Kriegern gehören. Jeder Steinbuckelkrieger trägt eine vollständige schwere Rüstung und zusäztlich eine komplette gesteppte Schutzkleidung unter der Rüstung. D'''urch ihre warhaft enorme Kraft können sie sich so schwer gerüstet Bewegen als ob sie ungerüstet wären. Nur ein einziger Toa ist den Steinbucklern in diesem Punkt gleich, Jadeger, der auf dem ersten Blick auch nie für einen Toa gehalten wird. ''Blut- oder Kriegshunde : left|250px right|250px D'''ie War- oder Bloodhound sind Raubtiere in der größe eines Pferdes. Die Herkunft dieser besonders großen Wolfsart ist unbekannt. Aber die ersten Exemplare der Gattung erschienen zum Ende des vierten Zeitalters, als die überlebenden Auroren durch die Portalsteine flohen. Laut offenen Theorien kamen durch die Portalsteine die ersten dieser großen Wölfe und siedelten sich in den verlassenen Wäldern an. Die Steinbuckler welche an ausgefallenen Reittieren gefallen fanden begannen die Neuankömmlinge zu jagen und alle Exemplare lebendig zu fangen. Nach dem Ende des fünften Zeitalters waren die Pferdewölfe wie sie auch genannt wurden so weit domistiziert das sie nicht mehr als wilde Kreaturen zu bezeichnen waren. center|250px ''D'ie Tiere die ab diesem Zeitpunkt War- oder Bloodhound genannt wurden gehorchten zwar ihren Herren, doch hatten sie nicht an ihrer unrsprünglichen Stärke und Ausdauer verloren. So blieben die Warhounds obwohl das Beuteschlagen oder das Anfressen von erschlagenen Gegnern nicht mehr vorkam, weiterhin gefährliche Geschöpfe. Die War- oder Bloodhounds wurden und werden seit je her nur von den Armeen der Steinbuckler oder in sehr, sehr wenigen Fällen auch von den schwarzen Arnor als Reittiere verwendet. Neben dem Katzenross ist der Warhound das zweitflexibelste Reittier, das auch im Notfall als zusätzliche Waffe eingesetzt werden kann. Sundtrack: thumb|300px|left| Track 1: thumb|300px|right| Track 2: thumb|300px|left| Track 3: thumb|300px|right| Track 4: Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser